


Tigers and Frozen dinners

by Emmuzka



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a calendar in the fridge door. Today is Tuesday. In the little square marking today there is written "Heero" in it. For tomorrow there was marked Duo, then Quatre, then Trowa, and so on. I find one "Sally" and one "Any takers!?!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigers and Frozen dinners

I wake up. No other reason to wake but my internal clock saying it would be a good idea to do so. It feels like Saturday. I open my eyes but stay in bed, just enjoying the warmth. It feels like there is no reason to rush today.

A man enters the room, holding a coffee mug. Something suitable to say when someone finds you in your pajamas?

"Hi."

He is slender and good looking in the way you usually only see in TV. Hm, so dark hair and blue eyes can exist together. Unless he dyes the hair, that is.

"Morning, Wu. Here is your coffee, just the way you like it."

I accept the mug, holding it with both hands. The coffee is black and still steaming hot.

"Thanks…" I wait the name to come, but it doesn't.

"Heero." He flashes a small smile.

"Thanks, Heero." I offer a quick smile back. "So, Heero, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Bringing your morning coffee? Oh, and there is breakfast, too. You wash up and I'll be in the kitchen." He is already out of the door but still continues. "White pants, blue shirt, closet on your right, bathroom's the other door."

Right. Like I wouldn't have known that. I start to rise but my ass drops on the sheets again when I take a first look on my bedroom.

Well, this is… Interesting. There are photographs in every wall, on every surface. With frames and without, lots of low quality Polaroid's taped in the mirror. They look like holiday photos, all of young smiling people. That smiling Chinese man, that's me. I'm in the most of the photos, usually with somebody. There is row of headshots of four men in the mirror. One is Heero, the man who brought me the mug, now half empty in my hands. There is three more, all young men. One of them is blonde and he has a nice smile. Someone has written "Quatre" under the picture in a neat handwriting. Second is "Duo", A heart shaped face and probably a quite long hair. Last there is "Trowa", with expressionless face and really weird hair. Right. And now, I'm going have that shower.

On my way to the kitchen I go through the photographs that seem to be my idea of good decor in the whole apartment. Me and this Duo guy in a amusement park, eating hotdogs. A series of me, reading, in a slightly different positions as I have shifted. There is Trowa in the last one of the series, sitting besides me. Me and the Blondie, and is that a camel? _Who took all these?_ There is one big one. I think it might be older than the rest. It's a group shot of all of us, in some kind of uniforms. Only Duo is smiling. I look annoyed. Somebody has trashed the shielding glass of the picture and now it's marred with the spider web of the shattered glass.

The breakfast smells leads me to the kitchen. There is a calendar in the fridge door. Today is Tuesday. In the little square marking today there is written "Heero" in it. For tomorrow there was marked Duo, then Quatre, then Trowa, and so on. I find one "Sally" and one "Any takers!?!".

***

Heero takes me to a Zoo. The animals are wonderful, but it makes me sad to see the tigers and the panthers in a such small cages. I look at the tigers behind the bars and suddenly I feel like crying. We leave and spend the rest of the day walking in the park and feeding ducks. The war memorial statue is really ugly.

***

We return home hungry and head straight to the kitchen.

"What would you like to have for dinner?" Heero is digging the freezer.

"I would like…" I really thought about it, about what would I like. "Is there any lasagna ?"

Heero glances at me briefly and looks almost disappointed. "Sure we have. But we have other food too, would you rather like something…?"

"No, lasagna is fine."

We eat in comfortable silence. The lasagna is great, I don't remember when I have it last time.

We spend a quiet evening. I picked up the book that was in my bedroom. First I thought that I had forgotten to mark the spot where I left it last time, but then I noticed I hadn't had time to start it, as it was completely new to me from the start. Heero seemed content with just watching me.

"You really like that book, don't you, 'Fei?"

"I wouldn't know", I answered distractedly. "I just started it."

"Yeah, so you did."

 

After we had a nice evening tea, he asked if he could take a photograph of me. Sure, I said. He sat beside me and holds the small digital camera at arms length.

"Lets smile to the camera?" He smiled but his voice was rough.

"Lets!"

And so he took pictures, one arm holding the camera and other wrapped around me.

***

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

I speak quietly. "I had a really nice day. Could we do this again sometime?"

Something glimmers in Heero's eyes. "Sure we can, Wu, sure we can. But now is a time for you to rest and I… I see you in the morning…"

He follows me to the bedroom and puts my book in the nightstand. He stops and looks straight to my eyes. Then he kisses my forehead, for he is inches taller than me, and brushes my cheek.

"Good night, and I see you soon. "

"Goodnight."

***

I wake up. No other reason to wake but my internal clock saying it would be a good idea to do so. It feels like Saturday. I open my eyes but stay in bed, just enjoying the warmth. It feels like there is no reason to rush today.

A man enters my room, holding a coffee mug.

"Hi."

 

End.


End file.
